warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstripe
"'But I'm having so much fun! I don't want to practice battle moves!" --Sunkit about battle-training (Into the Forest, ''page 122) '''Sunstripe' is a yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Information Affiliations Current: 'ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Sunkit '''Apprentice: '''Sunpaw '''Queen: '''Sunpaw, Sunstripe '''Warrior: '''Sunstripe Family '''Mother: 'Ivypool 'Father: 'Bumblestripe 'Brothers: 'Brightpaw , Cloudpaw 'Mate: 'Foxpaw 'Daughters: 'Leafkit, Stripekit 'Son: 'Wolfkit Education 'Mentor: 'Dewnose Book Appearnces '''Living:Into the Forest ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: ''Into the Forest: She is born to Bumblestripe and Ivypool, along with her siblings Brightkit and Cloudkit. She is later seen doing battle training with Gingerpaw , though she is barely paying attention, and instead is rolling around aimlessly. Brightkit scolds her, saying that she should be doing battle training. Sunkit replies that she doesn't want to do battle training, and that she was having fun. Brightkit hisses that being a warrior isn't about having fun, and Sunkit complains that she's hungry, so Ivypool takes her to suckle. She is mentioned at the end of the book in Bramblestar's Gathering report. ''Forbidden Love'': Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon Trivia *The author originally decided her name when she found someone's avatar on an online game named Sunstripe *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandfather, Patchpelt , is Spottedleaf's brother *The author says she was the first born. *She has kittypet blood because her great-grandfather, Cloudtail , was originally a kittypet Gallery Brightpaw.jpg|Kit version Sunpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Sunpaw (queen).jpg|Queen version Kin 'Mate: ' : Foxpaw: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Daughters: ' : Stripekit: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Leafkit: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Son: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Father: ' : Bumblestripe: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Mother: ' : Ivypool: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Brothers: ' : Brightpaw: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Cloudpaw: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Grandfathers: ' : Graystripe : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Birchfall : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Grandmothers: ' : Millie : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Whitewing : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dustpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cloudtail: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Grandmothers: ' : Willowpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ferncloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lionheart : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Swiftbreeze : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Princess : Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Frostfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Flashnose : Deceased, Verified StarCLan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Speckletail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg : Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Jake : Deceased, Unknown residence 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Harepounce : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Aunts: ' : Briarlight : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Blossomfall : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Dovewing : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Half-Aunt: ' : Feathertail : Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member 'Half-Uncle: ' : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) 'Great-Aunts: ' : Hollykit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Icecloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ambermoon : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Uncles: ' : Snowbush : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Spiderleg : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Foxleap : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Shrewpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dewnose: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Sorreltail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Sootfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Darkstripe : Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brackenfur: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Thornclaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Willowpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf : Deceased, No Residence : Leopardfoot : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Firestar : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: ' : Snowkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Mistlekit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : One-eye : Deceased, Verified StarClan 'Cousins: ' : Pine That Clings to Rock : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Lark That Sings at Dawn : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Leafbreeze : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Larkspirit : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Honeyfur : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Deerkit : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Robinkit: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Molepaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Honeyfern : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Poppyfrost : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lilyheart: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Seedpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollytuft : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Fernsong : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Sorrelstripe : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Sandstorm : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Squirrelflight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Leafpool : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Jayfeather : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Lionblaze : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Hollyleaf : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Alderclaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Sparkheart: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Firepelt : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Bramblethorn : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Two kits: Status Unknown : Mistypaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Rockpaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Foxpaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Icepaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Squirrelpaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member : Tigerstar : Deceased, No Residence : Nightkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost : Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Mothwing : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Tawnypelt: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Bramblestar : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Tigerheart : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Juniperfur : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Sleekpelt : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Strikeclaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousefur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedpelt : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes "She's just a little kit. She doesn't understand what's happening. And Ivypool was right about boys liking fighting more than girls." --Furrypaw's thoughts over Sunkit's performance in Gingerpaw's battle training (Into the Forest, ''page 123) '''Foxpaw: '"You hunt really well." 'Sunpaw: '"You're really good, too. You caught a ''pigeon! All I caught was this squirrel!'' 'Foxpaw: '"But when the squirrel took off, you were so fast! That was an ''amazing ''catch!" 'Sunpaw: '"''You really think so'?''' '''Foxpaw: '"Absolutely." --Foxpaw and Sunpaw after hunting (The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 58-59) '''Sunpaw: '"Someday we'll have kits." 'Foxpaw: '"You'd be a great mother." --Sunpaw and Foxpaw after Cherryfall gives birth (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 66) Ceremonies Sunpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Sunkit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Dewnose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitewing, and have shown yourself to be intelligent and energetic. You will be mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 Sunstripe's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunstripe. StarClan honors your determination and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sunstripe! Brightpelt! Cloudheart!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 59 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Apprentices Category:Queen Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters